Brightly the Trick
by Misty Spotts
Summary: This is told from the perspective of just another trick Brian and Justin bring home. I'm not sure exactly how it will go after that.


Author's Note- I have mixed feelings about creating an original character into fanfiction stories, but it would appear that is the only type of fanfiction I can write and/or be inspired by. That, or place all the characters into an alternate reality. I'm just not good at keeping the characters as they are, where they are. That's the creator's job to manipulate. So, I'm adding a character to the cast. His name is Lyndon Charles Henning, but to his closest friends and lovers, he is known as Brightly.

Brightly moved to Pittsburg three weeks ago. After unpacking the boxes and setting up his desk at work, he finally decided it was time to go for a walk. Liberty Avenue was his destination, and discovering at least one corner of the world he may be comfortable enough returning to was his mission. The young, dark hared man found himself getting substantially drunk at a bar named "Woody's" before getting bored enough to move on. He passed by several offers from leather clad men coaxing him to enter their club, but Brightly continued down the street alone.

Down a colorfully lit ally, Brightly found the humble, quiet entrance to a club named Babylon. Intrigued to see what was inside this seemingly (yet not fully pulling off the image) innocent exterior, Brightly entered.

The thump-thump beat vibrated right into his heart, which welcomed its invitation to free his mind from worries immediately. Brightly's soul took over and moved his body into the undulating crowd of sweat soaked beauties. This was exactly what he was looking for–an escape. The music was louder than his thoughts, and for once in many years, Brightly was free of his dread. He danced with the men around him without discrimination, welcoming all (and, in fact, any of) the contact and attention.

Brightly didn't know for how long he had been dancing. Several drinks and tricks later, he simply didn't care. He found himself pressed against a wall at one point by a man without a name or face. The trick sunk down to his knees before drunk Brightly could comprehend what was happening, though he was far from refusing when at last enlightenment hit. The deafening noise from the music and shouting hit a peak of silence while Brightly's body concentrated completely on the sensations inspired by the talented lips and tongue of the man below him.

Brightly's eyes lingered across the blue lit room until they found and locked onto a gorgeous young blond boy's. The shirtless boy wonder watched Brightly with no shame. Approaching from the side came an older man, skinny yet handsome. The man wrapped a possessive arm around the young blond while his eyes caught the exchange between Brightly and his boy. As if to prove a point. Brightly watched the older man physically break their eye contact by guiding the boy's chin toward himself. Then, the two kissed, and the passion ignited between them excited Brightly to the point of premature climax. The trick kneeling between his legs was caught off guard and required a minute to recover.

Satisfied, yet not quite exhausted, Brightly moved away from the trick and back onto the dance floor, loosing the beautiful young blond and his sugar daddy through the crowd. Back on the dance floor, Brightly was drunk enough to be completely lost and welcomed the freedom.

Another unknown amount of time passed, though Brightly enjoyed believing he had been dancing for ages when arms wrapped around his body from behind and caressed the muscles in his chest and stomach with grace seldom practiced by horny men. Brightly danced closer to the one behind him when he noticed the blond beauty approach him through the mesh of writhing sexual creatures. The boy stepped boldly up to Brightly, undaunted by the one already embracing him. They moved together, all three of them, while the experienced touched from behind and the innocent teased from the front.

"You're new in town," said the man behind Brightly next to his ear. The man nibbled on Brightly's ear, a sensation that never failed to melt him.

"Mmm," Brightly mumbled in response.

"Wanna come home with us?" asked the young blond boy.

Brightly embraced the kid, pulling him as close as he could get while swinging still to the thump-thump beat. Entranced with the boy, Brightly barely understood the "us" meant the expert one behind him as well. Though, regardless, how could he refuse an invitation from this beauty? "Sure," he answered.

Next, Brightly found himself in the backseat of a car beneath the enthusiastic young blond. They kissed as if the world was coming to an end, and they were running out of time. He would kick himself when he was sober for it, but Brightly had no clue who was driving or in what condition the man was in. Brightly usually had better sense than that. With luck, or with someone else's sense looking out for them, Brightly, the boy, and the third party arrived in fine shape at yet another humble looking. Like Babylon, Brightly found himself happily surprised and impressed by the heart of it. The loft was beautiful, clean, and sensual. Brightly was lead to the bed by the boy, who eagerly tore off his clothes. In the end, Brightly found himself between the kid and older man. The young beauty gave it to him from behind while Brightly sucked the cock of the older man, who honestly couldn't have been any older than Brightly himself.

Exhausted and sober at last, Brightly escaped without noticed in the hours just before the sun rose while his worn out lovers slept.


End file.
